Lost Friday Night Nicktoons bumpers
Friday Night Nicktoons was a Friday night block that aired on Nickelodeon from the summer of 2002 to mid 2004; its original time slot was 8-10 p.m. Eastern time, expanded to start at 7 p.m. toward the end of its run. It generally aired only from July through May, but became Prime Time Nicktoons for the summer of 2004. The block was possibly made to compete with Cartoon Network's Cartoon Cartoon Fridays block. While many of these bumpers are available on the Internet, however all the LOST bumpers (with a better quality and the FULL versions of the block's bumpers) have yet to be found, along with the block's schedules and promos. Including the lost bumpers such as the giant binoculars zapping thru the screen, a 2003 intro featuring Jenny in the place of Zim, the 2004 intro and bumpers took place inside a vacant spaceship, a flying blimp with Goddard, and more. Found bumpers: * 2002 FNN intro (Found) * "Slingshot" bumpers (Found) * "FNN logo getting makeup" bumpers (Found) * "Hand changing characters" bumpers (Found) * "Logo on the brick wall" bumpers (Found) * "Orange smoke on Jimmy's rocket" bumper (Found) * "Coming up next on FNN - A Toon We Pick for You": Oh Yeah Cartoons version (Found) * FNN promo for November 1, 2002 lineup (Found) * "Let's dive into more SpongeBob" (Found) * "Toilet break with the binoculars" bumper (Found) * "Logo on the brick wall" bumper (Jimmy Neutron version) (Found) * "Flying blimp with Goddard" bumper (Found) * "Friends intro spoof" bumper (Found) * "Food fight with Squidward" bumper (Found) * "Cosmo and Wanda changing Timmy" bumper (Found) * "Rudy erasing enemy" bumper (Found) * FNN promo for June 27, 2003 lineup promoting new Fairly OddParents (Found) The following is a list of more notable lost (and partially found) bumpers: *2003 FNN intro (featuring Jenny Wakeman from My Life as a Teenage Robot, in place of Zim from Invader Zim) *FNN closing bumper *"What's coming up next on FNN?" bumper (Invader Zim version) (FULL version) *2004 FNN intro (featuring a little girl inside the spaceship) *More "What's coming up next on FNN?" bumpers (Partially found) *More "We'll be right back" bumpers (Partially found) *More "Now we're back" bumpers (Partially found) *More "You're watching" bumpers *A 2004 FNN promo (Pictures found) *More "Coming up next on FNN: A Toon We Pick for You" bumpers (Partially found) *Prime Time Nicktoons intro (it started with a kid skateboarding to his house) (Summer 2004) *Prime Time Nicktoons bumpers (Summer 2004) *2004 FNN bumpers (set in a vacant spaceship) *Invader Zim "Now we're back" bumper Updates *March 30, 2019 - The incompleted FNN bumpers has been found by the YT user Steven's TV/VHS Archive. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZY4uDKyVJ8 *April 2, 2019 - Many of the better quality FNN bumpers (including the better quality of the block's intro) has been found by the user Originalsboy11. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLqXHMCWx9s (at 0:31, 1:17, 4:55, 5:01, 8:07, 8:17, 12:51, 12:57, 16:08, 16:19, 18:12, 18:19, 19:42, 23:10 and 26:30) *April 3, 2019 - More of the FNN bumpers has been found by the user luigiblues. LINK: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XzYRKyDxtk * July 30, 2019 - A promo for June 27, 2003 promoting a new episode of the Fairly OddParents was found by funexplorer1. LINK: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgdwQ74nVPI (at 6:22) Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Nickelodeon Category:Lost CGI Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost TV Category:Partially Found Media Category:Partially Lost Media Category:Miscellaneous Lost Media Category:Miscellaneous Found Media